Ten Little Wonders
by Quiterie
Summary: ten facts about various characters in the tortall realm of tamora pierce. no particular order. Started with Dom. CHAPTER SEVEN: shinko.
1. Dom

ten facts about

**DOMINTAN OF MASBOLLE**

* * *

**1.** From the very first time a court lady flirted with him, Dom decided it had to be the correct way to live his life, and the people madly in love were incredibly stuffy and boring.

**2.** When Dom was a child, he always admired his mother for the blazing look she had in her eyes whenever she accomplished amazing feats.

When he looked at tiny Keladry atop her giant of a horse, he saw that same look.

He _knew_ he was going to win that bet.

**3.** Since he decided to neither pursue studies or his knighthood, he was often referred to as the 'lazy and useless son who would amount to no more than a lazy noble.'

When he looks at the small arm badge that marks him as a sergeant, he can't help but grin wickedly that he proved this wrong.

**4.** The first time Dom met Lady Yuki, she introduced herself as Neal's fiancé. Dom couldn't stop himself from laughing for several minutes.

When Raoul walks over and politely asks Yuki what wicked joke she had just told to make his sergeant double over, Raoul can't help but reply "I wonder how he'll react when I tell him I'm to be married too."

**5.** Neal had threatened him in various letters that if he did not protect Kel, even if he didn't enjoy her company, while she was on escapades with the Own he would be extremely sorry.

After meeting the famed page-squire, Dom thought that Neal's words were quite unnecessary.

That didn't stop him however, from writing to Neal with refusal, just to annoy his favourite Meathead.

**6.** The beauties at court who Dom was constantly flirting with got dull rather quickly; which was another advantage of moving swiftly through them. Despite their beauty and demure personalities, Dom was sure that no one at the court would capture his attention for long.

But Keladry continued to fascinate him, time after time.

**7.** All of his assembled relatives have been on his case about finding a wife and settling down for years. (None of them seem to care that it interferes with his participation in the Own – they find his unwed state to be disgraceful to the house of Masbolle).

For years, Dom would only snort in response.

Recently, he's been glancing away whenever the question is posed.

Only his mother really noticed.

**8.** When Neal asked him, for the hundredth time why he insisted on calling him Meathead, Dom smiled angelically in reply.

"I know you hate it when people lack education, I'm just trying to help you out dear cousin."

Dom has always wondered why Neal, with all his vast intelligence, hasn't come up with any derogatory nicknames for _him_ yet.

**9.** When he and Kel made their relationship public, Dom expected to receive plenty of threats about trifling with the beloved lady knight's heart. As expected, Neal became loud, the Lioness explained how her sword really needed a good sharpening tool, Raoul became a very large shadow, and Owen gave him a menacing glare and lecture.

What frightened him the most of these and many others, was Ilane of Mindelan cornering him and expressing how she would act, should she become _displeased_.

While he has no doubts that the others would carry out their respective threats, Dom has had a slight phobia to the _shukusen_ ever since that incident, and decided to never spend time alone with the Lady of Mindelan.

**10.** It wasn't until Keladry hadn't returned from the battle field that Dom realized how much he truly loved the lady knight.

He was sure his heart didn't start beating again until he heard her voice and saw her move among the strewn wasteland.

Being in love didn't seem to dull anymore.

* * *

**I plan to do every character, but only if this goes over well. My muse is wacky, and I wasn't sure I nailed his character – however, it is much more difficult to make Dom witty and hilarious (I find at least) when not doing much dialogue. Tell me what you think!**

**QUITERIE -**


	2. Alanna

ten facts about

**ALANNA OF PIRATES SWOOP AND OLAU**

* * *

**1.** Alanna sometimes ponders the tumultuous love life that she had when she was young. She always seems to come up with the same conclusion; she loved both Jon and Liam, but she was _in love_ with George.

And while she still loved Jonathan as her comrade and king, and respected the memory of Liam, she was still, and always would be, in love with her crooked man.

**2.** When Raoul teases Alanna for the umpteenth time, and she responds with anger, Raoul falls into laughter.

Alanna asks him why he insists on doing that to her, he merely replied between heavy gasps; "your reactions are timeless; it's one of the reasons we love you."

Alanna had to hide her blush; not because she had been unable to keep her anger in check, but because he had told her that her friends loved her. It was a difficult thing to wrap her head around, but for some reason, she believed the big knight.

And she realized that she liked being loved.

**3.** The night she battled Dain of Melor, Alanna lay awake in her bed. When Myles had asked her why she didn't kill him, the real reason hadn't been because it would have been a waste, but she wasn't sure she could do it.

If she couldn't do that, how would she ever survive as a knight?

Those thoughts stopped after the war. She could take a man's life, but it wasn't something she was proud of.

**4.** With Alex gone, Alanna was pushed into the spotlight as the definite best swordsman of the new generation, and the pressure was sometimes a little much.

Luckily, she had George to help her out.

**5.** When the king agreed to put Keladry of Mindelan on probation her first year of being a page Alanna was angrier than she'd ever been with Jon – except for those moments when they argued in the desert.

Only Jonathan noted this, and he wondered how long it would be before he saw her again.

It was almost as long as before, but this time she hit him instead of bringing back a precious jewel from the roof of the world.

**6.** Alanna was incredibly pleased with herself when she discovered her matchmaking between Jonathan and Thayet had been flawless.

George told her he was very happy about it too.

**7.** Alanna still couldn't stand the numerous social functions that were held at court. It was then that she thanked the Goddess for _her_ having a brain and refusing Jonathan's proposal, or she'd be at more than she already was.

Still, she had George to keep her company. Poor Raoul…

**8.** King Jonathan had been having a bad day when he his Champion requested to see him. He was about to her explain to her the mission she was about to embark on when Alanna shook her head. Jonathan was stunned.

"I'm pregnant." She explained with a grin. Jonathan muttered about how useless she was to him at the moment.

Alanna showed him just how 'useless' she was.

**9.** Those months where Alianne was missing were the worst of Alanna's life. She didn't understand her daughter, but she had a guilty conscience that their argument was the reason she went sailing in the first place. If Alianne would have died, Alanna would have never forgiven herself.

In some ways, George had been right not to tell her, because those months were the sloppiest fighting of Alanna's life.

**10.** After Alanna gave birth to the twins, she and George spent hours trying to find names for them. Thom had been the easy one and George had been quick to go along with her request to honour her brother.

"Alan-na!" Gary had called when he walked into the room to see the new mother. Alanna looked thunderstruck at George. As if reading each other's minds, the suddenly knew what to call their little boy.

Little Thom came up with Alianne.

* * *

**Your reviews made me so happy! tears up Thank you very very much.**

**Meh. I'm a little iffy on the last one – I wrote it out like fifteen times and I'm still not really sure I like it... Anyhow, I edited a little in the Dom one 'cause I realized some of it didn't make much sense (Silly, silly, me) so hopefully it's easier to understand. I'm not quite sure who I'll do next, I'm of course, open to suggestions. (:**

**QUITERIE -**


	3. Gary

ten facts about

**GARETH OF NAXEN – THE YOUNGER**

* * *

**1. **People have always looked at him and expected him to be exactly like his honoured sire. Gary loves and respects his father, but he does often regret being named after him.

He wished that sometimes people would look at him and see _Gary_ not the son of the Duke of Naxen.

Despite his parents' protests, Gary did not name his son after him and his father.

**2.** Once, when he was quite young, visiting royals came to the court of Tortall. Young Jonathan addressed them as his cousins, and Gary was confused and slightly upset.

_He_ was Jonathan's cousin.

Later, he discovered that it was common address for fellow royals. Gary didn't mention that incident to Jon.

**3.** When Alanna divulged her secret to him, Gary couldn't stop laughing. It was wonderful to be one of the few Alanna had trusted with her secret, and he knew it would be the best laugh he'd had in _years_.

But a small part of him scolded himself for not noticing, and for not being alert.

**4.** When he was a new fresh knight, Gary wanted to be like Raoul and Alanna; those who fought for the glory of Tortall. A hero.

Having Jon name him prime minister frustrated him greatly at first, because he knew that path led him to be a desk knight.

It was Myles who noticed this, and it was Myles who pulled him aside and explained that not all Heroes carried a sword to the battlefield. There were many other important things to be done.

Later on, Gary found that he really _liked_ being the second kind of hero.

**5.** Gary can remember the moment he was angriest with Jon – when he had decided that _he_ would take Alanna as his squire. Gary understood that Jon was the crown prince and needed the best, but it wasn't fair. He was dead serious when he wanted to fight Jon for Alanna.

He knew that Jonathan would best him with a sword.

Which was why he offered to wrestle Jon for her.

**6.** Gary was the only one of his close friends to really marry a court lady. (Thayet was far too difficult to be considered one in most people's opinion). Lady Cythera was witty, beautiful, and sharp as a whip. Interestingly enough, the first time they really spoke, she insulted him.

Gary knew it was going to be love.

**7.** Gary had been seriously upset when he heard of Alex's betrayal. During their page years, the two had been extremely close, and Gary had always believed it would be someone else who deceived their trust.

He tried to talk to Alanna about it once – after all, she had the last fight with him. She however, refused to comment.

It was another question for a rainy day.

**8.** Gary often tries to tell himself that he loves all his friends' children equally. Despite all of this, there has always been a nag at the back of his brain where he knows he loves his goddaughter just a _little_ bit more.

And what is worse is that he's pretty sure _she_ knows it too.

When Alan told him, he almost jumped on a ship to scour the seas for her himself, before he remembered his duty.

His concentration was severely lacking until George found her however.

**9.** When Alanna brought her young squire, Nealan of Queenscove to court for the first time, Gary couldn't help but laugh at the way she swatted him on the head.

Despite everything she'd been through over the years, Alanna had maintained that wicked gleam in her eye.

Sometimes, Gary wished he had too.

**10.** When Alanna became Jon's squire, Gary felt cut off by the two. He voiced this opinion to Raoul alone. The big knight agreed. "You'll always have me."

But when Raoul went off to fight the demons, sometimes with Alanna, Gary couldn't help but notice how in plenty of ways, it had flipped. Raoul and Alanna were off on their escapades, with Gary and Jon left behind. He loved them both dearly still, and knew it was only their duty, but he also missed them greatly.

When he voiced this to Jon, the king had smiled sadly. "You'll always have me."

Gary hoped that this time, it would be the truth.

* * *

**Aww, I really love Gary. I miss the sarcastic, quick-witted Gary from the earlier books, and so by the time I got to ten, I was a little sad. I realized that in order to do Daine and Aly (for you mandy-san) I need to re-read the Immortals and the Trickster books, because I really want to get them in character. So I shall do that, and then write up the list. (:**

**I hope you liked it, I'm a little iffy about it, but Gary was hard for me to do. Anyhow, until next time! Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and feedback. It helps a lot with the inspiration!  
**

**QUITERIE -**


	4. Miri

ten facts about

**MIRI FISHER**

* * *

**1.** Miri was about nine years of age when her village was attacked by bandits. The people who came to rid the village of them were riders; the first group commanded by her majesty in person.

The way Queen Thayet rode her horse into battle and held a blade was enough for Miri to have dreams of grandeur.

She just never believed that she'd actually ever be in the saddle.

**2.** In March of her sixteenth year, Miri rode a horse for the first time, in order to make it to rider training on time. It was bumpy, she fell off, and she was sure that she would be the worst rider in the entire court.

Of course, it didn't help that Evin Larse looked like a complete natural on his.

**3.** Miri liked Sarge – he reminded her of a man at her village.

When she told her fellow rider trainees this, they balked. "_How could anyone _like_ Sarge?"_

Of course, it would have been advisable for them to make such comments out of earshot of the big Carthaki man.

**4.** When she was younger, Miri could name every single fish that they'd ever caught. She was also extremely adept at cutting and filleting them.

When she visited her home after a few years of being a rider, she was extremely clumsy when her father asked her to fillet. Her brother had a good laugh about it.

Miri showed _him_ what she learned up at rider training.

**5.** Miri was clumsy – she fell, she couldn't keep her feet in the stirrups, she would never be a good rider.

These thoughts often went through Miri's head when she sat in the mud after being dislodged from her pony.

And always, the lanky blonde hair youth would come by and pull her to her feet, before giving her words of encouragement. "Next time, Miri, next time."

**6.** Sailing through a storm had been bad; however Miri was sure that the assault on Pirates' Swoop was the worst thing that happened to her.

They had been standing along the wall, bow at the ready. Miri looked to her left and saw Evin; his mouth was a thin line. "Are you scared?"

He attempted a silly grin. "Witless." He grabbed her hand a held it. The warmth and hope spread through her body like wildfire, and for the first time that night, Miri had felt as if they were actually going to make it.

**7.** When rider training ended, and Miri was assigned a group for her trial year, she had never felt more alone. For the first time in months she and Evin were split up, and Daine had to go gallivanting off North for some important crown mission.

"Girlie are you ready for this?"

Without Evin's words of encouragement, Miri couldn't feel she was.

But she made it, and so did he. Together as they were officially inducted a year later, Evin muttered in her ear; "this time, Miri, this time."

**8.** He flirted with the court ladies, and their suitors were unimpressed. Every time he turned his eye onto Miri (which she had convinced herself was just for practice or as a fun joke) her heart fluttered a little, and she blushed a little red.

He never seemed to notice, and Miri made no point to mention it to him. She was convinced, as Commander Buri had mentioned more than once, that Evin was a lost cause.

Even though she wanted him to not be.

**9.** Miri had thought that being a rider meant she would go around helping rid Tortall of bandits. She had never thought it would mean fighting in a war, especially fighting her first war before she was twenty.

She regretted that aspect of her work, because no one needed to see friends fall on a battlefield, especially that young.

But she wouldn't change her profession for anything.

**10.** Miri had been sitting in her tent, finishing a letter to her pesky brother when someone blocked her light.

She saw little of Evin Larse these days, but he still managed to make her heart jump regardless. He told her that Buri had gone north to get married, and before she left, she had promoted him.

Miri had leaped up in excitement and hugged her lanky friend tightly. He told her he needed her to help him celebrate, which resulted in Miri quirking a brow.

"Celebration" consisted of many kisses, all of which proved to Miss Fisher that maybe Commander Larse wasn't so lost after all.

* * *

**I must admit they were a ship that I never put much thought into, but thanks Shang Leopard for putting me onto them! They're adorable. I just hope I did them justice. So next up, I think will be George or perhaps Jon. And then after that, possibly Daine. I'm just about through Emperor Mage, which only leaves me Realm of the Gods. (:**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews; it makes it much easier to get inspiration. You guys are the greatest!**

**QUITERIE -**


	5. George

ten facts about

**GEORGE OF PIRATE'S SWOOP**

* * *

**1.** George always had to trust his instincts. After all, he was the king of an underworld where most men didn't use logic to make their moves. So, of course he trusted his gut when his gift kept calling him towards the purple eyed lad – er, lass.

He would have never thought she would have had the impact on his life that she did.

**2.** George had always thought of himself to be an excellent liar. When Aly asked him if he was the best liar in the world, George told her that he wasn't, her _mother_ was.

Because George honestly didn't know she was a girl until she told him, and anyone who could pull wool over the eyes of nearly everyone at court (even if most nobles were buffle-brained) was impressive.

A few weeks later, Aly returned to George and told him that he was wrong; mama was a _terrible_ liar. George just grinned.

**3.** If someone would have told him when he had just joined the rogues that he would spend many years being king of thieves, that would be believable. He had the ambition after all. However, if they told him that after he did such, he would go respectable, become one of the king's most trusted men and spymaster, get married to the realm's champion and lady knight, he would have laughed.

Because he was George Cooper; a thief. He disliked nobles other than the fact that they had plenty good to steal. He would have been adamant that it wasn't something he wanted, and George Cooper of that age didn't mess around with things he didn't really want.

Of course, whenever George remembered it later, he laughed. Because it's real funny where life can take you.

**4.** When Alanna had showed up in Port Caynn after her fight with Jon, George was feeling as if the tides may have turned in his favour. Even after they parted ways to do what they did best, George was quite optimistic.

But then he heard about the Lioness and Dragon fighting evils together, and George became slightly pessimistic. He may have been king of the underworld, but Alanna was noble-minded. Besides, she had the greatest of living Shang warriors, and the future greatest of Tortallan kings as wooers.

But Alanna married _him_.

When he asked her what finally made her decision, Alanna had replied jokingly; "Thom gave us his blessing. Even from the grave, he'd probably be able to cook up something nasty if I ignored him."

**5.** Thom was a grand mage, much like his namesake. Alan was the fierce warrior like Alanna, when she had used the name as a guise. But Alianne… she was more like him that he would admit to anyone.

And it frightened him a little bit, because he went through some things that most people should never see, particularly not his only daughter.

He was proud of her for what she did in the Copper Isles, but he didn't like it.

He'd tell her he was proud of her when the Crooked God goes fair – what she was doing was dangerous.

He looked the other way when she'd tell him that what _he_ and Alanna did was dangerous as well.

**6.** For the early years of his life, George have never expected his mother to get married. But in the moment when Eleni and Myles eyes met for the first time, if George had been the sentimental type, he would have planned the wedding right there.

Whatever wedding he planned, his mother probably wouldn't appreciate that much.

It was a good thing that Thayet took charge.

**7.** A few years after being married to Alanna and running the swoop, George headed back to visit a few friends in Corus. The court of the Rogue had been rebuilt, although it stayed inside the Dancing Dove where it had stood for many years.

Marek Swiftknife sat on the throne, and the inn was filled with its usual noise. His eyebrows almost left his face when he saw George. The din silenced immediately, and everyone's eyes flicked between the king and the previous one.

Marek told George that he didn't think he could still hold a knife, being a noble and all. With the joke, noise resumed in the Dove, as it should. George was never going to be a part as he once was, but it didn't mean that he had to burn bridges.

George had just grinned. "I'm no noble, I _work_ for a livin'."

The court became one of his best sources of information as the shadow man, and Sir Myles, the official spymaster was always welcomed in there from that day forward. After all, he paid well.

**8.** Alanna's squire was a loud and outspoken boy with the air of a player; George was actually quite fond of him.

George once found them sitting in her study, quiet as the night. Alanna was cleaning her sword, and Neal was sitting straight up, looking horrified. George started to quietly discuss something with Alanna, and Neal uncharacteristically said nothing. The fear was obvious in his eyes however.

"By the way lass, have you see my... _collection_?" The chest of ears had vanished earlier in the day. Alanna grinned wickedly.

"No, but he has."

**9.** George was always worried when Alanna headed off to the battlefield. She was good, everyone knew that, but as much as that was a blessing, it was also a curse. Anyone who took down the lioness would be legend.

He hardly slept when she was away, because every dream consisted of _her_ sleeping for the last time.

**10.** George had been out late on an assignment, but there was really no rush to get home. After all, Alanna had been out fighting, and he was sure that the Scanran war wasn't about to end anytime soon. It was well past midnight when he got home, and everything was quiet except for a small light on the balcony.

Alanna was standing looking out towards the sea. George rushed to her, and hugged her tightly. He hadn't seen her in _months._

"I couldn't sleep." Alanna had confessed later on. "But I'll be able to now."

* * *

**That you all for your wonderful reviews! I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but it honestly means a lot, no matter what you have to say, and even if you sound like a broken record too, it's all good. (:**

**Goodness, I'm really iffy on this one. I wrote it a few days ago, and while I like most of them, there are one or two that I'm kind of going…er…on, and tried to rewrite, but everything else came out worse than what I left here. Well, I really hope you guys like it, because I would really hate to do an injustice to George.**

**Anyways, next up…Daine perhaps. I'm out of town for a few days, so after that probably.**

**Thanks, and lots of love!**

**QUITERIE -**


	6. Daine

ten facts about

**VERALIDAINE SARRASRI SALMALÍN**

* * *

**1.** For the first while, Daine was convinced that Tortall was just a wonderful dream she happened to have more than once. Magic, friends, respect – it seemed impossible to her.

What was worse was that when she did not see Tortall as a dream, she felt some guilt. Because she was incredibly happy with her nice new life; a life that only came about because her ma and grandpa were killed.

And by all rights she shouldn't be happy in their absence.

It took her time to come to terms with the fact that her happiness was caused by a tragedy, and that they would have wished her that happiness.

Her final victory over those feelings happened when she saw her mother in the divine realms.

The only thing her mother had been upset about was Daine's profession – otherwise most would have read her face as incredibly proud.

**2.** After spending a few holidays with her father, Daine wasn't so sure she liked his "Godly" air. The divine blood made him incredibly arrogant – but then again, why shouldn't' he have been? He _was_ a God after all.

When Daine mentioned it to Numair, he tweaked her nose.

"I don't think it's a God thing darling; you're half divine by blood and half divine by person, Magelet, however arrogance is not a trait you exude."

**3.** Numair, for the next few years after the battle of Port Legann, attempted many proposals. Daine, however, had continued to reply with "someday." In truth, Daine had found it quite entertaining to keep Numair on his toes – she would marry him one day, of that she was certain.

After one such discussion, Numair had started to get exasperated, or rather, he had been running out of solid proposal ideas that would make Daine say 'yes'.

"I'll let you meet my mother!" Daine had grinned wickedly. Numair wouldn't have suggested such unless he was gripping at straws.

"How quickly can she get to Corus?"

**4.** Tortall was Daine's home. She loved the shrubs, animals, and people who made up the prosperous land. It was her home, and like any of the beast-people, she would defend it with everything she had.

Which was why she got fair annoyed whenever Numair became extremely over-protective. She understood his worry but still, _he_ would do anything for Tortall as well, so why shouldn't she?

**5.** Many of the young men at court had a hard time believing the beautiful and young Veralidane Sarrasri was actually in _love_ with old master Numair.

Despite everything she told them, they still attempted to woo her.

That was until they had a run-in with _Master Numair_– the Master Numair who was tall, shadowy, and crackled with black-white fire.

No one questioned her after that.

**6.** Shortly after their engagement, Daine had been sitting in their rooms reading. Numair had come in, looking extremely pale.

Daine had stood with worry. Numair had quickly explained that he had just been a sharpening tool for Alanna's tongue, and should anything..._go astray_ he would soon find himself a sharpening tool for her sword, which as she explained, was getting quite dull.

Daine had simply kissed his cheek. The poor stork-man had yet to discuss this marriage with her father, and she told him so with a wicked grin. He groaned.

Gods and Alanna…

"Magelet, I must love you a lot."

**7.** The Scanran war was hard enough for Daine; taking care of animals and working for the king. Then, she got pregnant. It wasn't that she didn't love Numair, or that she didn't want to be a mother, it was the fact that she had never felt to useless in her life. She couldn't even heal the animals who got hurt because she had to focus herself on the shape-shifting. It broke her heart ten times over.

Numair seemed pleased she was pregnant – after all that made her safe.

Those times when Daine heard the people time, two-legger and beast, she couldn't help but wish it had never happened, and there wasn't a growing babe inside of her.

She instantly regretted those feelings, but later on when she held the baby girl – octopus – wolf – dolphin… in her arms, she told her husband that under _no_ conditions would she get pregnant again when Tortall was at war.

The feelings of utter uselessness and screams of the people would haunt her for life.

**8.** Daine has been given advice from many people in her life, more (especially from people she respected) once she actually landed in Tortall. Although she respected and listened to the opinions of almost all the people who gave her advice, and quite often implemented it, she only did so once she ran the advice through her most trusted advisor.

Cloud knew Daine better than the girl thought she knew herself, and she wasn't about to do something without the approval of her testy pony. They argued yes, but Cloud was still the best friend she'd ever had – and the only one who had been there since the beginning.

Which was why it was so hard for Daine to cope with the fact that Cloud wouldn't be there until the end.

**9.** People asked Daine often how she kept Numair faithful. It was one of the things that the court gossips liked to talk about, because if nothing else was interesting, the relationship between the wildmage and her love that was fourteen-years her senior was.

Daine, herself was incredibly offended by these comments, because they were either trying to get under her skin or honestly didn't understand how noble Numair was.

While Daine would prepare an angry remark or a group of sparrows to attack, Numair would simply walk up smoothly with a wink and say; "Daine has the ability to summon rabid bears in a wink. I don't know about you, but I find myself rolling in fear of her abilities."

**10.** The king had once told her that when anyone met something great, they were automatically changed by the experience, whether or not they wanted to be. It was something that the great could never turn away from and that she'd just have to learn to accept it

Daine could accept that – she had been changed immensely by the great people she'd met in Tortall; Alanna, the King and Queen, Numair – but she had never considered herself to be _great_.

Of all the changes in her life, the fact that she might actually be a hero sung about in ballads was the hardest to believe, even after she heard an interesting song about a young teenage girl taking down the palace in Carthak with creatures long undead.

She had thought her dream of being great would be a story just like how the population viewed the destruction of the Carthaki Palace.

But it was true. And so was her reality.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you once again for all your wonderful reviews, and I must apologize for how long this took me! I was away, and then things didn't seem right – I hope this chapter goes over fairly well; I have a little bit more trouble relating to Daine than I do Alanna or Keladry, but I think I may have done her some justice at least. My Beta is currently out of the country, and I am not the best editor, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. **

**I hope you like it, and we'll see which character my muse takes me too next! (I'm of course, open to suggestion.)**

**Lots of love,**

**QUITERIE -**


	7. Shinko

ten facts about

**SHINKOKAMI OF CONTÉ**

* * *

**1.** Shinkokami would swear on any God that ever was that her mother-in-law to be was an old hag. Of course, she couldn't say it. She couldn't say anything bad about the troll, because it was custom that she respect the witch.

A week before the wedding, Shinko was sure there was no escape. Her kimonos were almost finished, and all the guests had been finalized. She was going to marry this young lad, but more so, she was giving her life away to his abominable mother.

It was up until then, that the true realization of a spit-second changing a person's life hadn't been actuated. When the imperial messenger arrived with the news that Shinko was to wed the heir apparent of Tortall; Prince Roald, she couldn't entirely contain her glee.

Because Thayet the Peerless wasn't a troll, she fought them.

**2.** The emperor's iron hand was legend, and Shinko could still remember the time when it was played onto her family.

Her mother had rushed into their chambers, telling Shinko to pack her bags quickly. Shinko had asked why, and for the first time, she saw the fear apparent on her mother's features. Some blood trickled through the threshold onto their floor.

"Pack."

The blood and fear never faded from Shinko's mind.

**3.** The strange Tortallans that landed on their coast struggled with the Yamani culture. The Yamanis watched them through polite faces, Shinko was one. She befriended Keladry out of the desperation of having no one else, and she remained friends with her out of the desperation of needing to have Keladry in her life.

One of the hardest things that Shinko had to do was watch the young Tortallan sail away.

But she couldn't cry, because crying was impolite.

But if a tear trickled down her face, her mother pretended she hadn't noticed.

**4.** Tortall was a strange and wonderful land for Shinko. The closer she got to Corus, the faster her fear changed. She was no longer afraid of her mother-in-law, but rather, her future husband. Shinko wanted to fall in love like the maidens in tales.

Because while the maidens got the opportunity to be swept off of their feet, princesses got the opportunity to do grand duties for their nations.

Shinko was lucky enough to be both maiden and princess.

**5.** Prince Roald was a pleasant surprise. At first, Shinko had worried, because he could hardly speak to her. The first night, Shinko prayed to the gods that he wasn't daft.

Then they had a small gathering with Raoul, and Shinko noted that the Prince was hardly daft. That night she prayed that she would make a good wife.

The gatherings continued, and Shinko had started to adore the way Roald set things out, and the way he was beginning to treat her. Following that realization, Shinko began to pray he felt the same way.

When he told Shinko it was love, she didn't pray about them anymore.

**6.** Shinko had always been told that easterners were ridiculously emotional, and that anger was never far away. Personally, after spending time in Tortall, she thought the assumption was not entirely accurate. After all, Roald had less of a streak for anger than she did. If he was angry, it was stony and silent; quite similar to Shinko's cold and icy.

One court function remained memorable as the night that Shinko and Roald were in an argument. To the majority of the court, it simply seemed that they were off a little bit from their normal cheerful selves.

"I've never seen Roald or Shinko that angry before." Keladry had made the comment to Yuki and Neal. Yuki had nodded in agreement, and watched the royal couple carefully. Neal had blanched.

"How you understand your wife, Meathead, I will never know."

**7.** It took Shinko awhile to realize how different her current culture was from her former one. No matter how hard she tried, it was impossible to really get rid of most of her Yamani ideals. Her mask remained firmly in place, even when she didn't try, just out of habit. Some had taken to calling her the 'faceless princess' due to her lack of emotion.

As she spent more time with the Tortallans, and they became proud of their queen-to-be, the phrase changed slightly.

No longer was she the 'faceless princess', she was the 'face of a princess'.

**8.** Shinko, after being with the court in Corus for awhile started to get concerned. Because King Jonathan and Queen Thayet were plainly made to be rulers – they were fascinating to watch really. However, Shinko was quite sure that when it came time for her to be Queen, she couldn't hold to the standard at which Queen Thayet had set.

When the current Queen started to come to her for advice, Shinko started to think that maybe she wouldn't be so terrible at it after all.

**9.** For awhile, there was a large pool on the gender of Shinko and Roald's baby, started up by (with no-one's surprise) Nealan of Queenscove. He had pegged on a boy, which he carefully deduced through historical examples of the Conté line. Many bets were made (some for fun, some out of seriousness) and neither Roald nor Shinko participated – watching had been entertaining enough.

When the baby was born, the biggest collector of them all was Lady Alanna. She later confessed to the Royal Couple that it was with Neal's help she had won.

"He was always hopeless with prediction – who knew it would make me rich?"

**10.** Fate, luck, blessed – all of those words Shinko attributed to her life. She was in love, with a beautiful daughter, in a realm who thought she would make a great queen. Whatever it was, Shinko was thankful, and not only because it kept her away from the terrible woman that would have been her mother-in-law.

Shinko learned to love Tortall with all her heart, and no matter what her Yamani training had taught her, she couldn't keep that emotion off of her face.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Every one made me smile, and it was nice to have something wonderful to see at the end of the day. As to the Evin Larse thing Swangal, he isn't dead, and when Buri went north to marry Raoul she put him in command of the Queen's Riders once she stepped down. Things have been really hectic here – it's harvest time (we farm) so it's really busy. I'm not sure who I'll do next - Shinko was on sort of a whim.  
**

**I hope you like Shinko though. (:**

**Until next time, lots of love,**

**QUITERIE -**


End file.
